Point Proven
by SupahMan14
Summary: Jodie has a sense of how she's going to escape Nathan and Cole to get out of that dumb apartment and go out with her friends, but she'll soon figure out that that night had nothing to do with going out and being with friends. NATHANXJODIE LEMON! It's rated M, for a reason, my bitches :) K


**Hey mah bitches, Krissy here :) So lately I've been obsessed with a game called, ****_Beyond: Two Souls_****, and I just could not contain my excitement to write about this game :) I know this is fucked up- but I seriously cannot help it. As I showed you guys with JoelxEllie, and KakashixSakura, I like older men and younger women. I mean, just ****_fuck it_****! This story was truly made by the working gears in my head that brought you ****_Sexy and the Last of Them Know it._**** I hope you enjoy :)**

**WARNING- JODIE X NATHAN LEMON**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Jodie laid on the plain carpet, straining her neck to look up at the TV that was playing Adventure Time. It was a Friday night, and Nathan wouldn't let her get the fuck out of that dumb apartment. She was so pissed- she had screamed at Cole, played the electric guitar, cried a little bit, and had Aiden practically destroy half of the room. She wanted nothing more than to go out, and Cole would have let her, too. It was just Nathan that wasn't letting her have her way. He just didn't understand, he was always so locked up in his office- it's not like he ever seen a bright side about hanging out with friends in the real world. Jodie did, but she just never got to. As Jodie was watching TV, she developed a plan in her head- she would just have to get her way by being a naughty girl, wouldn't she? She knocked on the door, "Cole! Cole I need to talk to Nathan." She shouted, hearing Cole's voice booming over the speakers. "No can do, princess. Nathan's busy." He announced, receiving a small agitated grunt from Jodie. She decided Aiden would have to take a roll in this. Aiden took over Cole, and opened the door, as Cole received a small apology from Jodie for the whole mind control thing. She ran out, Aiden being busy keeping Cole off-guard, while Jodie snuck to Nathan's office. She opened the door quietly, coming across a small waiting room with another door for his office. Sighing, she pulled her shirt up her stomach and down her chest, bunching it up a little, but she didn't really care. She hiked her skirt farther up her butt, causing her butt to practically hang out of the skimpy thing. She told herself she was ready, and opened the door. Nathan was sitting at his desk like usual, holding his head in his hands and sighing. He had a 5 o' clock shadow, indicating he wasn't in a very good mental state. Jodie felt bad, before a sudden feeling of, 'Easier for me to do what I gotta do.' came across her. "Nathan." She purred, making him lift his head to look at her, eyes widening in slight surprise. "Jodie. I said-" he started, standing up, before Jodie came over and pushed him back into the seat. "Shhhhh. I know." She whispered, gaining his curiosity. "Jodie what are you doing?" He panicked, seeing as Jodie was smiling at him seductively. She lowered herself onto his lap, positioning herself right where she needed to be, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't you come read me a bedtime story, Nathan?" She said almost bitterly, but still sounding seductive. He almost growled beneath her. "Jodie whatever your doing, you need to cut it off." He explained, pushing her off. She quickly needed to do something. "Fuck me!" She shouted unintentionally, fighting to cover her mouth at what she said. "Jodie." He growled, letting go of her and gripping his chair, quite hard enough his knuckles turned white. Jodie didn't know what she was doing, she didn't mean to, her body was just doing it on it's own! She thought bitterly, 'Aiden! Stop!' But Aiden continued to control her, making her grind on Nathan's lap. Nathan groaned, unable to form the words he wanted to say, and instead moaned while gripping the chair. Jodie regained her movements, and jumped off, looking at Nathan with a hand over her mouth. 'I just gave Nathan a lap dance!' She pondered, watching as Nathan panted heavily, holding onto the desk. She almost swore she heard Aiden laugh. "Wow, Jodie. Your so lame, you can't even give a guy a lap dance without freaking out!" Aiden teased her, making her frown. "Oh I'll show you what I can do.." She mumbled under her breath, walking over to Nathan and sitting back on his lap, feeling his boner in her crotch. She sat facing him, seeing as the chair he was sitting in had no arms, and rested her arms on his shoulders, interlacing her fingers at the back of his neck. Jodie suddenly started to grind her hips onto him, moaning every time she ground into him. Nathan had no clue what was going on- he figured she was going through a phase, maybe? All he knew is that the little girl that he watched grow up, was being very- very intimate with him right now. Jodie leaned back and took in his face. He looked worried, but at the same time he looked pleasured. With a sudden need, she leaned forward and kissed him. She heard a girl yelling, from somewhere. "Mom what is she doing!? Make her stop!" She kept going, though. Ignoring the weird voices, even though they got louder, an eventually, she looked to the right of Nathan, and there they were- his wife and daughter. They both looked upset, and the mother was holding the daughter close, shaking her head at Jodie in shame. Jodie couldn't care less, though. She even flipped them off, while kissing Nathan, and felt their presence leave. That night, Jodie took it way too far. Her and Nathan both knew it. Cole heard the noises, but chose to ignore them- seeing as Nathan obviously didn't need any help. Cole just sat there, eating his kit-kat from the lunchable on the table and read a magazine

**I know it was short- but this was just something I wrote on my notes in my iPod.. So yeah. :) Hope you all enjoyed! Help me by leaving feedback on my writing! Krissy out bitches! ~K**


End file.
